


LISA: the ruler

by Phlamingduck



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlamingduck/pseuds/Phlamingduck
Summary: PREQUEL detailing the events of LISA THE painful from rando's perspective.





	

LISA: the ruler

\-------------

SPOILER WARNING!!

IF YOU HAVENT PLAYED LISA THE PAINFUL OR LISA THE JOYFUL, DO NOT PROCEED!  
THIS WILL BE A PREQUEL AND THUS, WILL SPOIL THE PLOT OF BOTH THESE GAMES.

\-------------

Prologue:

It was the usual routine: leave school, drop off his stuff at home, and then head to the dojo. Dusty had been doing this for a little over a year and he had even gotten to know his teacher - Brad - quite well, which was expected, considering that brad was also his stepdad; though brad didn't like it when dusty referred to him as 'dad', he was never sure why, even though it had been bothering him for quite a while. Nevertheless, he was grateful to learn lessons in self-defense; as his meek attitude often attracted bullies and perverts alike, which dusty had fallen victim many times in the past. Strangely, it wasn't dusty himself who found brad and asked to be taught; no, it was after school, when he received quite a brutal beating for refusing to hand over money to the school bullies. He was sitting under a tree, looking at the bruises and cuts on his body; when he heard a voice call out to him, to which he initially reacted with apprehension, but after taking a quick look, he realized this person had no intent to harm him.

He and the man talked, and by the end of the conversation; he started receiving lessons in 'Armstrong style' and he came to know the man as 'brad'.

Anyway, he was doing his usual routine; he put down his stuff at the house, and walked out the door. He walked through the neighborhood: a small rural community with not much to speak of, only consisting of a few houses and a large forest on the outskirts of town. He walked at a slow pace, to avoid alerting people of his presence: due to paranoia about the neighborhood kids seeing him. Eventually, and after lots of careful walking; he made it to the dojo and slowly opened the door: which he normally would have swung open, but he noticed something odd: the lights were off. He called out for master Armstrong, but he got no response but his own echo: Dusty froze in fear, before taking a few cautious steps into the dojo. Big mistake.

The door slammed behind him and he was pushed to the floor by an unknown force. Dusty rubbed the side of his head before trying to get up, only to hear a flick and see a flame materialize, only mere inches from his face. Dusty was paralyzed with fear, but he snapped out of it; giving him time to send a punch towards the figure; unfortunately for him, the punch barely affected the figure, who pulled out a machete, and stabbed dusty in the leg. Dusty wailed in pain and fell back onto the floor; he looked down in shock at his leg, giving the figure an opportunity to kick him straight in the face, which silenced his screams of agony. Dusty pleaded with the figure, "w-who are you?"; the figure leaned in closer and gave a sadistic smile. The figure spoke in a tone of voice which could only be described as evil and sadistic, "my name is not important; on the other hand, there is one thing you should know." Dusty - struggling to keep himself from crying -, asked the figure a question, "w-what?" The figure replied, "that this is for LISA".

Dusty was about to ask who LISA was, but before he could; the figure held the machete above his head, before slicing down into his face. Dusty wanted to scream: but he couldn't, be it out of fear of terror, he could do nothing but watch as the figure peeled the skin from his face. It wasn't long before the figure finished, before exiting the dojo, and leaving him there to die.

…

A/N: sorry this is so short, I promise that he next chapter will be longer. Hell, I might even revise this one in the future, we'll see.


End file.
